


Her Wish, His Lullaby

by Stolen_Writer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Motherly love, Other, Past, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9187145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stolen_Writer/pseuds/Stolen_Writer
Summary: The only memories of a mother, the forgotten days of an offspring.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Today I bring you a short story of my take on a possible past for Prompto and his mother. I'll be using the song Rosetta from Mili to narrate along the way, so make sure to check it out! I hope you all enjoy the read!

_Lively, lively_   
_My little angel_   
_Follow me, follow me_   
_We'll have great discoveries_

The angelical voice sang. Yes, it was calm, delicate and very gentle. A voice that reflected the love of a mother to its child. She sang and wrapped the small thing around her, always loving. How happy she was to have him. Once she had him in her arms, the feeling of dread had faded, she was given a chance to appreciate life again. She would lead him and show him so many things, how the world could be. She imagined it all and was looking forward always to sharing this with him… But it was all a faraway wish… she, in the end, couldn’t lead her poor baby. She wouldn’t be able to teach him of all the ups and downs of life. She was trapped in that hell of metal and cells.

 _Find a future_  
_Find a land of dreams_  
 _Find a heaven_  
 _Find a home that won't leave you_  
 _No matter how long you've been lost_

Unlike her, he would have many blessings, this song being one of them. He would live, find a real future, one outside of this wretched place. He would find a land with all of his dreams and achievements completed, the path to them always being a fun one, an adventure, since she was sure that he would love to go on adventures. Aside from those, a heaven, happiness, love and all the joy that comes with it, nothing to be scared of. A real home, a real place to feel comfortable in. He wouldn’t be like her, he wouldn’t be a monster, never. Even if he were to get lost once or twice, everyone makes errors, he would always have that place, those people to go back to. No, not those that she knew of,… real people that would love her child as much and maybe more than she could demonstrate. ‘Friends’ and even a ‘family’, things that she never had the chance to know of…but always longed for.

_Pursuit, pursuit  
Don't ever give in_

“Continue forward always, my child.” Her thoughts and wishes to him. All the words for him were full of love, as she rocked him gently, making sure he rested. Whenever he slightly opened his eyes, she would smile and continue the rocking until he was back to sleeping. He listened to her, he surely did. She knew. They were connected, after all. So, deep in his small, growing mind, he has stored the fact that he could never give in, something like that was unacceptable. He had to move forward always, look for the things he wanted, and defend them. Pursuit.

 _Rosetta_  
_For everyone everywhere everything will betray your innocent heart_  
 _All of them_  
 _All of them_  
 _Soon will be rotten_

No. In the end, he couldn’t trust so blindly like she did. No, he needed to be wary, always wary. These people would eventually look for him, she was sure… She needed to let him know, to prepare him for what would eventually come forth. Yes, he wouldn’t ever have the same fate… or a worse one. No, she couldn’t imagine such cruelty falling upon her dear Rosetta, not him, not her first and only son. So, yes, he would be protected from the façade of everyone. Everyone was rotten, he was the only innocent one. His heart couldn’t be tainted, no, never. She had told him already… but she would assure that he knew.

 _Vile, vile_  
_Shield yourself_  
 _Mind my words_  
 _Don't let yourself corrupt_

Her words, desperate and demanding, her baby calmly hearing all of this, sleeping to her lullaby of pleas. With those words, which she repeated every day, the boy would grow. They were already a hymn of life to him and he would always smile whenever she called and started singing. Even when she let herself succumb to momentary dementia, he would always smile lovingly. Of course, he loved her, even if his small body couldn’t begin to understand such a thing, things like feelings, more so if it was the biggest one of all. It was clear that he adored her and she adored him.

 _Run, Run_  
_Darling_  
 _Search, search_  
 _Don't look back_  
 _It's not where you belong to_

Stepping closer to the ones that would help her with successfully letting her baby be free from the hell they were living in, she whispered the words. She had prepared for this day and it finally came. He would be liberated from that fate. Rosetta would finally know of the real world, the one so big you could never fit in a song. So, she paused and whispered to only the child, even if her whispering was high enough for the others to listen. They were patient enough to wait, thankfully.

“Leave and never return. Do not ever remember a place like this. Do not remember me, nothing… You do not belong here. And, since I do, you shall forget me too.”

 _Everything to us_  
_Just you and I_  
 _Lalala_  
 _Just you and I_

Everything in her life had been him. Nothing else had been anything… She, being made into a horrible being to then be used for breeding children who would turn like her. It was a sad fate… one that she couldn’t escape and didn’t have the strength to. So, the only thing she had for herself, the only ray of life was that small boy she gave life to. Likewise, the only thing the baby knew, the only good thing, was her. He had suffered with those bad people, they had already left a mark on him, one that would never fade away. He cried for a whole day… and the only one there, humming sweet melodies, was her, his mother. For both of them, their everything… was only the two of them.

 _Not a thing for us_  
_Just you and I_  
 _Tululu_  
 _Just you and I_

Inside that only world she knew, there was absolutely nothing. Not a thing for her, who only had to go through suffering for the gain of people she didn’t know at all. Never having a choice. No gain for her, nothing for her. Rosetta, he didn’t have anything either… He was being used, even at that early age… He was nothing more than another tool, another weapon. There was nothing in there for him… Not even her, not even she could provide what he deserved. And, thinking of it all… He was the only thing that made her continue on.

 _Lonely, lonely_  
_Come back to me_  
 _Rosetta_

Already, the loneliness was creeping and it was scaring her so much that she was thinking of backing out. Yet, she had already entrusted the baby to the now leaving people, who she didn’t know either. But, she wanted him back. What else could she look forward to if it was not him? She needed her dear Rosetta around… She had forgotten completely of the suffering that she wanted to prevent. All because of the amount of love she felt for the baby… and all the feelings, everything she wanted to show to him.

_No-one nowhere nothing will take anything anything anything from me_

She was torn. She trembled as she ran to attack them. That was her baby! She cried for her Rosetta, she wanted him back. She wanted him, it was hers and no one else’s… He would be broken, he would feel sadness, and maybe he would suffer outside as well. She couldn’t have that torture her head for even a second. She leaped towards them and was immediately apprehended. They wouldn’t hurt her anymore though, they didn’t need to… she had already suffered enough. Plus, she pleaded to know about him, she had already planned this and, at least, she wanted to see her baby grow and make sure it was okay. But… she wanted him back. It was to be expected, but it was too dangerous to back down now. They stopped her, weak as she was already, took her back inside her room and then continued on their way.

_Nobody nobody nobody ever  
Nobody nobody nobody other than you_

In the end, she gave in. She couldn’t fight her own decision. They hadn’t taken him from her… She had given him to them. Rosetta had also accepted her decision. Yes, nobody could take anything other than her own Rosetta, and he had chosen this. Of course, happiness was the only choice for him, so he chose it. Sleeping, since her voice, regardless of the range or irritation or deep melancholy, was always his lullaby. He smiled gently as she hummed those last words, crystal tears falling as she waved goodbye to the one who, as she had told him to, never looked back.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, for now! Thank you for reading! As always, your appreciation is always appreciated!  
> Have a great day and year as well!


End file.
